


The three original Ghouls

by joseyugioh12



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Murder, Other, Physical Abuse, Rituals, Sacrifice, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joseyugioh12/pseuds/joseyugioh12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off with the 1st Ghoul being a girl named Isamari. She has been abused by the girls at school throughout her life. She just wants to find a easy way out so she can be free of her suffering. Until a voice in her head gives her a solution to all her problems. Lets see where this leads her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three original Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> She start out at school. In the locker room. The lockers are light blue. The girls are about to beat the crap out of her because she had gotten the best grade in the class and the girls were jealous as always. They're slowly leading her into the shower so she has nowhere to run so they could do what they want to her.

Isamari: "I'm fifteen and don't know how to defend myself and the girls in my school from my school knew it from the moment I arrived.  
Girl 1: You think you're so smart, don't you? -She slaps her across the face. She falls to the ground and blood begins to gush blood on the shower floor- Everywhere I go, the girls from my school try to abuse every chance they get. Girl 2: "This should teach you to stop showing off!!!" -She kicks her four times in the stomach, the blow after the other being worse than last. Isamari clutches her stomach, screaming in agony.- I can't even go and tell my parents what is happening to me. They threaten to kill my family every time they're done with me. I've never done anything to them and they just continue to make me suffer". Girl 3: Now it's my turn. -She takes out a pair of scissors, slowly she begins to cut her hair in different places. When finishes, each one spits on her.- Girl 3: "Now let's go, she's had enough"  
Satan: "Summon me and I will help you solve all your problems"  
Where is that voice coming from? she thinks to herself-She heads home. It's after school. She walks, through hard rain. She tightly holds her body, She's shivering from the extreme cold. She finally reaches her doorstep. She takes the key from her pocket. She turns the doorknob.-  
Isamari: "Mom and Dad must be gone" She mutters to herself.  
\- She slides the key into the lock, unlocks and turns the knob. Once she's inside there's no sign that her parents were home. The remote is on the couch where she left it this morning. The pan is still on the stove from the breakfast they had in the morning and Mom and Dad's paper are still lying around in their favorite work station next to the living room. Everything is as they it left before to do their daily routines. She heads upstairs. Once inside she notices that her window is open. A small paper floats inside and lands on her monitor. She had a habit of leaving the computer on, but the this time it was unusual. There was a webpage on the screen she's never seen before. It had the pentagram beneath the title which said " Here lies the answer to your problems"- She begin to look through the website. It was on how she could summon the devil. It talked about on how she could summon him and ask for anything she desired. She sat there for hours looking through the website to see what she could find. After contemplating on whether or not to go through with this. She decided to go out and get what she needed to be able to do this. All she needed to do is go out and buy five candles and get a goats blood. After that she just needed to chant the incantation that she received on the final instructions on the website and she would be able to summon Lucifer.-  
-She goes to the Market down the street, it's already 23:35, so not many people will ask her on what had happened except maybe the store clerk. She buys them all in the candles in blue, her favorite color.Clerk: "So what are these for?Did some family of yours pass away lil lady?" She just ignores him and just leaves the money and continues on with her business. Later on she heads down a dirt road to the mountains so she can find a goat while clutching a bag with the five candles she would need for the ritual. She walked for an hour around the mountain. Finally she saw something in the distance. As she approached it, the figure became more and more clear. It's the prize she had been looking for. She slowly pulls out the knife she found in her Dad's closet. She approaches it from behind and quickly jumps on its back so that she may slit its throat. As the blood gushes out she unstraps the pouch from her belt and collects enough blood to fill it. She returns at back home at 02:35. The door is as she left.  
Isamari: "Mom and Dad still aren't home. This is too strange, its unlike them to be out this late."  
-She quickly unlocked it and headed upstairs and waasted no time. She began to draw the summoning circle on her wooden floor from the chalk she got out from her nightstand. She sets each candle on each point, then lights them one by one. She chants " una de multis nominibus esta tibi. me quis tues, quid te velim. cecidit Lucifer angelus occidere te peto,uthic meus. portae inferi teab!"  
-out of the ground, Lucifer slowly rises.-  
Satan: What do you want mortal?"  
Isamari: "I want you kill everyone who has done me wrong."  
Satan: "I will give you your wish in exchange for your servitude."  
-Isamari faints-


End file.
